


Green-Eyed Monster

by Midnight_Fever



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Fever/pseuds/Midnight_Fever
Summary: Normally Sweet Pea isn’t a jealous guy, I mean he’s Sweet Pea. But when Reggie obnoxiously flirts with Veronica, he becomes a tad possessive.





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction!!! I have been reading fanfics for a while, and I never thought about the time and effort it would’ve taken someone to write it. The research involved in writing is unbelievable, I think all authors feel a need to be meticulous about the story they’re attempting to write. To anyone who writes at all, thank you for your dedication and time to create something I’m sure is incredible. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Hope you guys enjoy!

Sweet Pea kept stealing glances their way, trying to be discreet. But Jughead wasn’t imperceptive, nor blind, of course he could see him.

They were sitting and having a conversation dealing with the Serpents and their current problem. Wanting to go clean instead of earning money the easy way was _not_ in their favor. The money dropped more and more each day, and they were struggling to find a solution.

But he just couldn’t concentrate when Veronica and Reggie were having, from the looks of it, a very interesting conversation. His free hand unconsciously balled into a fist when she laughed at something he had said. Sweet Pea and Veronica had been dating for several months now since the Serpents had gotten into Riverdale High. He never thought he would care for someone as much as he cared for her, their relationship more important than any he had had before. He felt a strange territorial feel towards her, like he needed to protect her thought it was clear she didn’t need it. Nearly the whole school was here, in a club, since the end of the school year was nearing.

“Sweet Pea? Sweet Pea?!” Jughead snapped his fingers to get his attention and, miraculously, it worked.

“Oh, um, where were we, I spaced out.”

“Really?” He said sarcastically.

“It won’t happen again, let’s just keep trying to figure this out.”

“As I was saying, if we all split up the work and take shifts, that would bring some income and we would be able to afford to pay at least the rent and a few other costs.”

As Jughead talked and talked, Sweet Pea didn’t pay attention. His vision once again drifting to Veronica and Reggie, glaring at him. His blood was boiling with the sight of them together, especially when he saw Reggie take in her outfit, his eyes going to the top of her raven locks to the bottom of her black designer heels. She wore a black, short dress with lace embroidery at the bottom of the skirt, on the sleeves and on the neckline. Her dress fit like a glove, strutting her tan legs, looking _incredibly_ hot.

He took a long sip of his drink, punch that most likely had liquor in it. This action didn’t go unnoticed by Jughead, who took a long sigh before he spoke.

“Why don’t we just talk some other time, since you seem to be much more interested in Veronica’s conversation with Reggie.” he said, a bit pissed off at Sweet Pea’s need to keep an eye on Veronica the whole time.

Sweet Pea ran a hand through his inky hair in an attempt to calm down.

“No, no I’m fine.”

“Doesn’t seem like it. Being fine doesn’t include looking at some guy like he stole something valuable.” Jughead knew he was getting to him, he honestly cared deeply for his friend who had nothing to envy of Reggie.

But he did feel that way, Veronica was his most prized possession.

“It’s nothing,” he muttered. Jughead gave him a look that _screamed_ start talking.

“I’m just a bit jealous,” he squirmed as he said this. His pride and stubbornness caused him to almost never admit moments in which he felt like this, which rarely ever happened, his ego knocked down a few steps.

“A bit?”

“A lot.”

He glanced back to them only to find Reggie’s hand on her arm, staring at her indecently. He’d fucking had enough, Reggie wasn’t allowed to touch Veronica, his Veronica. He stood up from his stool and speed walked to where they were standing.

Grabbing Veronica by the waist, he pulled her towards him, meeting her juicy lips in a thrilling kiss.

Reggie clearly got the message as he left to find another girl to flirt with.

“Damn right,” Sweet Pea muttered, glaring his way after their lips parted.

“Is everything okay?” Veronica knew Sweet Pea was possessive, but normally he didn’t act up and frankly, she was a bit worried.

“No, Veronica, we’ve been dating for a while yet guys still hit on you.”

“I think you’re just being extremely possessive, you’re getting mad at nothing really.” She smirked, he really was, and she was both flattered and a bit annoyed, but she tried to calm him down nonetheless.

“Nothing?! Reggie was flirting with you, anyone with eyes could tell.”

“Reggie hits on practically everyone with a pussy.”

“I still can’t help feeling jealous,” he mumbled, exactly how a kid would if they were about to throw a tantrum.

“Well, what, you wanna fuck me in front of everyone?”

“That’s not a terrible idea.”

“Pea, I’m joking, what would make you feel better?” she asked, genuine concern visible in her eyes.

“I could give you a hickey, or two, or three,” he said suggestively.

Veronica didn’t believe this would make him feel better, maybe they should just leave the club and talk it out.

“I’m not in the mood.”

“Really? So you mean you don’t want me to fuck you senseless in the bathroom, make your moans be heard over this music?” His voice dropped a few octaves as he whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck as he inched closer to her.

She inhaled deeply, thoughts with him in the restroom already forming in her lust-clouded mind, the idea of leaving the club vanishing quickly. Only he could manage to turn her on so quickly.

“Fuck,” she moaned out.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He didn’t wait for Veronica’s confirmation, he simply grabbed her hand and guided her to the single-stall restroom.

He locked the door only to be pushed into it right after. Veronica’s lips passionately crushed his own, knocking the breath right out of him. He gripped her waist as she ran her hands through his silky hair. Only when she wore her heels did she reach up to kiss him comfortably. He bit her lip, slipping his tongue in her mouth as she groaned.

She could taste the alcohol on his mouth, combined with the taste of her lipstick, nothing could compare to both of their flavors blending together. He slid down her zipper, sliding down her sleeves to kiss her sharp collarbones. His hands slipped down to grab her thighs, lifting her up as she wrapped them around his waist, his hard erection directly on her drenched cunt. Their hips rolled together at a steady pace, grinding against each other. Sweet Pea harshly licked and bit her neck, sucking more than anything, giving her those promised hickeys. He put her down, helping her slip out of her dress, leaving her in her black lacy bra and matching panties.

“You’re mine Veronica, no one else’s.” He picked her up again before slamming her against the wall.

She let out a low moan, loving his possessiveness.

He smirked as he gazed at her alluring body, her black lingerie complimented her tan skin well. His mouth was practically watering as he stared at her.

They once again kissed, mouths hot against each other, tongues gliding over lips, teeth harshly pulling. Her hands on his chest and his grasping her hips. Her hands went further down to his belt, quickly undoing it while on of his hands expertly unclasped her bra. Sweet Pea’s mouth traveled to her breasts, kissing them sweetly before biting both her nipples. She cried out in both pain and pleasure, her tries to keep quiet broken.

“Fuck yeah Veronica, moan as loud as you want, I want every guy in here to know you belong to me, that only I can give you the pleasure you desire,” he whispered, lips brushing against her ear.

She moaned louder on purpose after his declaration as he continued his assail on her body, loving the way his breath hitched every time a sound erupted from her mouth. His pants had dropped to his knees when he’d been satisfying her every need, his erection pushing hard against her thigh. He stepped out of them, obviously wearing nothing underneath. She ran her tongue over her lips as she stared at him, long and thick.

A dark shade of lust was present in his eyes, getting hard just from simply seeing her. He took his clothing off, one by one, never breaking eye contact with her, making her wetter without even having skin to skin contact. After his little strip, he noticed she still had her panties on. He pressed her further into the wall, his hand on her stomach, going further down to her clit as she whimpered softly, in a trance under his touch.

He got down on his knees, pressing soft kisses on her inner thighs, lips exploring, eventually making it to his desired destination. He tenderly kissed her lace-covered clit before grabbing a hold of the band of her panties with his teeth, causing her to groan, could he possibly get any hotter? He dragged the band down slowly, making Veronica wait anxiously for what was about to come. She stepped out of her lace panties before Sweet Pea tossed them away. When they were both fully naked, he grabbed her hips and pulled her cunt closer to his mouth, he was craving to taste her. He leisurely licked a line down her dripping-wet channel, taking his time, loving the way her body ached with every flick of his tongue. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, holding his head in her dearest regions inside of her for him to taste. His tiny flicks rapidly turned into long, hard strokes before he put two fingers in her. Sweet Pea skillfully curled two of his long fingers in her tight pussy, pumping in and out at a rapid pace as he continued to dip his tongue inside her. She gyrated against his hand, driving him crazy with the way she moved. Veronica bit her lip hard, struggling to contain her moans, though it was nearly impossible. He watched as she tried to hold on, eyes closed in concentration.

“Princess, come for me. I want you to come for me.”

With those words, she couldn’t have restrained from coming even if she wanted to. She pulsed and tightened around his fingers as she came, her fluids trickling down her thighs as he licked her clean. She looked down at him, noticed he had her liquids on his chin. As he stood, Veronica wiped his chin with her thumb, sampling herself on her finger, tongue peeping out to get a taste, her dark eyes never leaving his.

“Fuck, baby,” he said, voice deep and thick as he watched her. His dick was throbbing in his jeans at the sight of her, face full of bliss as she relished in her own flavor, his need to fuck her growing with every passing second.

Sweet Pea grabbed his cock and set it at her entrance, steadying her hips with his strong hands. He slowly entered, waiting for her reaction. She softly moaned, signaling he could pick up his pace. He slowly exited her before pounding into her fiercely, causing a wild groan to come out from the two of them. She was _unbelievably_ tight and scorching. One of his hands gripped her breast and the other held her hip. His hand framing and kneading the breast in his palm, switching to give the other one some attention. He bit her shoulder, trying to suppress his moans that would surely soon be heard. His thrusts were long, deep, and quick, forcing a moan out of her every time his hips met hers, the sensation traveling throughout her whole body. Her ass banged against the wall with his every thrust, surely making a bruise. She took him in deeper as she wrapped a leg around his waist, demanding a moan from him. He picked up his speed, seeking to make her come once again. Sweet Pea’s movements became sloppier as he struggled to hold on until she came, but he still drove into her as hard as he could. Her pussy puckered around his dick as she came, painting him with her juices. Her orgasm threw him over the edge, causing him to shoot a load full of himself inside of her. The both of them moaned loud, staying in the exact same position, exhausted from their fuck.

After they both got back into their clothing, they exited the bathroom and went to look for Jughead to continue their conversation regarding the Serpents. Sweet Pea felt safer with Veronica near so he had asked her to join them and she had accepted.

“Can we continue our conversation now, you kinda bailed on me.” Jughead smirked as he said this, he had seen the whole fiasco with Reggie, Sweet Pea was extremely jealous and possessive over Veronica. He had also seen them enter the bathroom together, followed by a loud set of moans that were surely heard by everyone in the club.

“Yes,” he answered as they sat down, wrapping an arm around a blushing Veronica.


End file.
